


Miss You

by Dr33mer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Boy Tom, Bottom Tom, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It is now, M/M, Master Tord, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, PWP, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Top Tord, Voice Kink, We Die Like Men, accent kink, is that a thing?, it's okay he's a caring master for his baby boy, master kink, tbr I'm probably the one with the voice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr33mer/pseuds/Dr33mer
Summary: Tom can't handle it anymore, it's only been five days and he already misses him and his stupidly attractive voice that makes his gut coil and arousal rise in his groin.The only redeeming fact is that Tom lasted longer than Tord expected.





	Miss You

Tom panted and shivered, back barely touching his mattress as it arched up towards the ceiling, his hazy eyes blearily gazing at the ceiling. The Brit's grey, asdf shirt was pushed up past his pecs while his boxers were still hooked haphazardly onto one of his legs, too lazy to kick them off. Another whine rolled off of his tongue as his fingers sunk deep in his already abused hole, hips shifting for release while his free hand pinched and tweaked at his silver nipple piercings. It felt amazing, rocking against his fingers as they barely brushed against his prostate but, it wasn't... _Enough_. His fingers weren't long enough to rub and abuse his prostate, they weren't thick enough to fill him. His nimble fingertips weren't enough to properly give him that satisfactory balance between pain and pleasure. The cool breeze of the night from his cracked open window wasn't enough to prevent him from mourning his lover's phantom touch. His weeping length longed for the touch of calloused and skilled hands, touching him in just the right places with just the right pressure that made Tom go crazy for more and more, already taking all that was offered to him greedily.

Aching for the type of relief he could not give himself anymore, not after what _he_ had done to him, after how well he'd ravaged him and pounded him into the mattress that left an indent for weeks, resulting in him forgetting his previous disparities and the names of his last, more temporary hook ups and then led to a hoarse voice the next day that had him turning red when his friends rose their eyebrows suggestively and when _he_ would chuckle and kiss Tom's cheek in front of them. And, of course, he left such a good impression that Tom wouldn't be able to find anything better if he would ever have the audacity to want to, he doubted there was anyone better.

Tom missed Tord.

He missed his musky smell, tinged with oil from his projects and smoke from his cigarettes and sometimes even the lingering smell of weed that clung to him. The smell that seemed to also cling to everything he owned and touched as if claiming it with just his scent (Tom included). Then there was his eyes, suggestively hooded eyes always looking Tom up and down, appreciating his body in a way that Tom in all his 26 years of living had found it hard to. Tord's eyes were silver and absolutely breathtaking, shining with the emotion that he sometimes wouldn't let himself ( ~~submit~~ ) admit to, and looked near feral and predatory that left Tom feeling like helpless prey stuck between a bed and a hard chest. Ah yes, his chest, or alternatively his body, something that Tom found himself envious of; his muscular form, fit and lean from the harsh training of his military days; his strong arms that shielded Tom from the brunt of the world and its societal pressures and expectations, protecting the small minimal innocence and hope Tom held after being let down so many times; his chest was the warmest though, where his heart bled the love and endearment that his mouth sometimes wouldn't, to those who would stop and listen to its rhythmic thumping. But he missed his husky, deep voice that only ever purred when he spoke, the most, breath fanning Tom's cheek and dropping an octave, which only made his foreign accent more pronounced just the way Tom liked it, and rumbling out a laugh that had the smaller male Brit hookedlike a drug. Tom almost felt like every word he preached was pure truth, how could it not be when he stared at his eyes shining with determination and clenched jaw with a grin full of beautifully sharp and predatory teeth and full, soft lips quirked upwards. Yeah, he was so whipped.

Tom missed him dearly, but it wasn't like Tord was dead, of course not. His sweetheart was too strong willed for death to ever coax him out of Tom's warm yet desperate embrace and into its stone cold hold. No, Tord was on a business trip in Norway and would be there for two weeks while he dealt with whatever 'bullshit situation those fuckers put themselves in', as Tord had so eloquently put it the day he got the phone call that pulled him out of bed with his small lover in the aftermath of sex the night before. It wasn't too bad initially, time-wise Norway was only an hour ahead of England and two weeks had not sounded so bad when Tom was reassured it'd go by in a flash (though, he somewhat felt like Tord had been trying to convince himself of this too) but Tom knew that wouldn't mean he wasn't busy so he had simply nodded unconvinced then told Tord to be safe. So, when Tord had to go before he was late, they shared one more lingering kiss with both of them trying to savour everything about the other that would last them those two weeks. And when they pulled away, Tord's lips quirked up a bit in a smirk, and proclaimed, "Let's see who'll call who first," before promptly running off to the taxi waiting for him with a yell over his shoulder of, "Jeg elsker deg!" leaving Tom at the doorway to try figure out the words thrown at him. 

Needless to say, Tom cracked first under the pressure. It was only five days in when everything that he had tried to absorb about Tord on that last day was suddenly not enough and it was also then that he realised that Tord knew one of them would crack before the other by the end of his trip then call for differing reasons that just checking up on the other, and that smirk of his suggested that he knew it'd be Tom considering his previously insatiable sex drive before he had met the Norwegian (and still yet). Shit.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, the red digits standing out in the dark.  _05:37 AM._ Tord, although the one who woke up earliest between them both, was most likely asleep in Norway where it'd be just 6:37 AM. But as much as he didn't want to bother his lover (or give into that dumb bet that'd been all but thrown in his face, to hear an indirect "I told you so" from a smug Tord), he really needed this or else he'd stay this dissatisfied for the rest of his trip. Tom slipped his fingers out of him with a moan and released his reddened and perky nipple in order to sit up and grab his phone. He wrapped his slick, lube covered fingers around his hardened length, pumping leisurely while he tapped in his password (04 20 17, their anniversary comically enough) and scrolled through his emergency contacts and stopped on Tord's that was littered with heart and kissy emojis. His thumb hesitated before he finally willed himself to tap the contact, screen shifting to display Tord's contact as his phone buzzed with every ring. 

Tom took a deep breath, moving to lay on his back and put the phone on the pillow beside him, tapping the speaker button. He just needed to hear his voice, just hear his voice and finally get off. He swallowed down his anxiety and stared up at the ceiling, staying fully attuned to the ringing and growing more anxious with each one until finally,

_"Faen... Hva er det? Vet du hva klokken er?"_

Fuck, that was hot. Tom felt like a teenager again, heat pooling in his gut as he pumped his hand a bit faster, barely keeping his moans in. Tord's voice was usually gravelly and deep in the mornings, especially when rudely awoken with irritation laced in his voice. No less his Norwegian made his voice sound a bit smoother, considering it was his mother-tongue and he was more comfortable speaking Norwegian than struggle to come up with the right words in English. And it sounded that much better since he'd been in Norway for five days and comfortably speaking it for a while.

 _"Tsk, hallo? Er dette en jævla spøk, hvem—?"_ He sounded more fierce (his length twitching in his hand at that) and that was when Tom decided it'd be best to stop him before he hung up.

Or well, he didn't decide for that moan to leave his mouth into the open air and inevitably the phone picking up on it. Well, time to fess up.

"Tord~" Tom whispered breathily, bucking his hips into his not-big-enough-not-rough-enough hand, "Fuck..."

 It was quiet and suddenly Tom became a lot more aware of what he was doing. God, he fucked up. He fucked up bad. Tord was probably weirded out and didn't want to talk to him ever again, he might even decide to just stay in Norway to get away from—

 _"Thomas,"_ Tord hummed, interrupting Tom's trail of thought as he heard shuffling on his end of the call, _"Hallo min blomst, is there something wrong?"_

Tom wasn't stupid, he knew Tord was teasing but he took the bait anyway, slowing down in his ministrations so he could last through this call. "I-I miss, mm, y-you..." He blurted out, hoping that it conveyed enough for Tord to be satisfied. Of course, he was not.

 _"Ah, I miss you too, min kjære,"_  Tord informed sweetly as Tom felt his heart flutter, _"But is that really a reason to be calling at this time?"_

"N-no."

_"So?"_

"I-It's just, I k-kept thinking about you and..." Tom trailed off, face reddening as he lowered his gaze, staring at the phone, "I couldn't sleep."

 _"Now, baby boy, you already know that I'm not leaving you for long. Master will be back next week. You can be a big boy and look after yourself, can't you?_ " he was honestly pulling out the names. Fuck. 

"I can! It feels better when you're here though," a bashful whisper admitted, "I just can't finger myself the way you do it or even properly rub my prostate. I can't do it the way Master does it."

_"Oh? Why don't I guide you through it, babe?"_

"O-Okay... What woul-would you do if you were here?"

_"Tommy when I get back I'll kiss you long and hard, so you never forget what I taste like and lay you on the bed."_

"Y... Yeah?" He whispered pathetically, grinding into his hand.

A hum resonated through the phone that made Tom quiver, _"Mhm. I'd pinch those sweet, perky nipples too and pull on the nipple piercings I know you got just for Master. You always sing such sweet songs when I do."_

Well, he hadn't really gotten the piercings for Tord, not specifically but he knew his nipples were his sweet spot so (while in a relationship with Tord) he had gotten them. When Tord found out one night, he had cooed and admired them for a good majority of their foreplay, not that Tom minded. He closed his eyes, moving a hand up to rest on his chest then pull and twist on his nipple piercings as a whimper spilled from his lips. Tom's nipples had hardened a fair amount already due to playing with himself previously and the chilly air. He lifted his hips a bit, bucking up into the empty air. It felt good, better than when he had done this alone but it still wasn't as good as Tord. Nothing would be as good as his Master. 

 _"I know baby boy,"_ he blearily heard, taking a moment to realise he had been muttering that last part audibly enough for the phone to pick up, _"Baby, when I get back I'll make sure you see heaven, alright?"_ A nod, despite Tord not being to see the motion, _"But for now just imagine me massaging your inner thighs, occasionally letting my nails scratch you,"_ the voice purred. 

Tom let his free hand slide down to massage his inner thighs, mimicking the many times Tord had done it, pressing into the areas of stress, close to his cock which lay half hard on his abdomen, weeping precum but Tord wouldn't touch it so Tom didn't touch it either. He whimpered, allowing his nails to dig into the soft plump fat of his thighs and raked up them outwards as his hips bucked up and he whined lowly. Tom slightly picked up on Tord's quiet staticky pants through his own sounds, arousing him further. 

"Fuck... Fuck, Tord..!" The Brit whimpered, turning his head to face the phone, "God... Shit..!"

_"Hm~?"_

"Let me touch my-myself!"

 _"But you are, are you not?"_ The condescending prick.

"Not— Mmfph!— Not in, in the w-way that would make me cum!"

 _"I'm not sure, Thomas. You sound like you feel really good right now, I wonder if you could cum from just stimulation from your nipples and thighs,"_ Tord wondered out loud, voice gruff and sexy and Tom was pretty fucking sure Tord was fapping to him. The audacity.

Such a thought was honestly really hot, but not right now. Not when Tom had been mourning his lover's touch for the whole night as he fingered himself and stroked his cock. He didn't have the luxury of thinking clearly as evident by the dam breaking much to Tord's satisfaction, "Holy shit, _please!_ I've been so good, so _so_ good. I can't— I won't be able to cum untouched with my hands alone, I need yours. I need your cock, I need your fingers and lips and, a-ah! You! I need you so fucking much!" He exclaimed. Tom was lucky he had soundproofed his rooms for _musical_ reasons.

There was silence, majority of it filled with Tom's desperate panting and a bit of shuffling on Tord's end. It dragged on for a good few moments that had felt like utter hell for him, that had him whispering, "M... Master—?"

 _"Shh... You've been such a good boy, you're right,"_ Tord whispered endearingly. Tord was a loving master and rarely punished Tom unless he'd been extremely bad, but also because of the wiggle room Tom had been given, he had no reason to disobey contrary to popular belief that masters were often ruthless and punished often since they had so many little rules that were so easy to break. He had never really liked being trapped under so many restrictions anyway. Upon hearing his small spitfire finally break (which wasn't too hard this time round), Tord had turned to his more nurturing side that always had Tom raptured. _"You've been so good, doing everything I tell you to do without cheating. But can you do one more thing for me, min kjære?"_

"A-Anything," Tom mumbled before he could stop himself, stopping in his ministrations.

_"Do you have lube with you?"_

"Mhm."

_"And that dildo I got you?"_

A shudder of excitement ran up his spine as a breathless hum of approval left his lips, not entirely trusting his voice.

_"Good boy. Grab them for me and don't make me wait too long."_

Tom sat up a bit, luckily already having the lube with him on the nightstand and all he had to do was get up (albeit shakily and awkwardly, naked and all even if in the privacy of his own room) and find the box of toys Tom had collected while Tord continually bought him bigger and/or better ones for him to add to his collection. But currently, all he had in there were small circular vibrators and other small toys that could be (and had been) used in a public setting. He easily picked up the blue 6 inch dildo, a few inches smaller and thinner than the real thing but it'd make do, before heading back to his bed, leaving the toy box there on the ground to be put away later.

"I, um, I'm back, Master," Tom informed not too long after, he hoped, as he settled himself on his knees in the middle of the bed, staring at the phone expectantly.

 _"Perfect,"_ He rumbled back, _"Now, would you mind turning the front camera on and propping the phone up so Master can see you?"_

It had been phrased as a request but Tom knew better. He picked up his phone, tapping the camera icon on the call and watched as the screen went blank for a moment then appeared again, this time with his flushed face on screen. He lit up a bit and put the phone against lava lamp (also given by Tord) on the nightstand, adjusting it so it wouldn't fall and so he was in frame. 

"That good?" He inquired, gaze flicking up to the camera as he leaned back and relaxed.

_"Mhm."_

"Are you not turning your camera on too?" A small frown etched itself onto his face, he had been eager to see his lover again, virtually or not.

 _"Sorry, baby, not today. I'll turn it on next time,"_ Tord promised, and he always made well on his promises so Tom dropped the matter. _"Now, sit back against that wall for me."_

Doing as he was told, Tom leaned back against the wall, already spreading his legs so Tord could have a good view of his arousal and slightly gaping hole, already a bit slick with lube.

 _"Oho~ Already played with yourself? Naughty boy,"_ he could practically hear the smirk on his face by smug tone. 

In response, Tom frowned as he looked away, no longer wanting to look at the lewd sight of himself displayed for the other man. He mumbled softly in a slightly sour tone, "Shuddup... I already told you I missed you..." Tom was pent up and dearly missed his lover, he did not appreciate being teased right then. 

For a moment, there was silence and for the Brit it seemed forever, leaving to wonder if the other had hung up on him. But if he did, he would've heard the tone filling the air. Curiously, Tom glanced back to the phone, still only seeing himself only with his moment insecurity, he closed his legs a bit, "Tord..?" Had he just left him? 

Then there was a sigh, and a bit of tension left Tom upon hearing that Tord was still here. Maybe he was mad at Tom for the, not really loud, outburst. Before Tom could meekly and reluctantly apologise, the other had cut to the chase before him, _"You're right, min kjære. I'm sorry for teasing you, I really do miss you."_  Upon hearing the apology, Tom felt slightly dumb for snapping at Tord like that, it wasn't his fault for the business trip.

Tom sat up, glancing at the camera nervously, "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm just really pent up without you."

Tord gave a soft laugh, Tom's eyes widening a bit once the other turned his camera on, _"I guess we're both hopeless, huh?"_ The other was fatigued clearly, the stress of the work in Norway getting to him, but here he was early in the morning at around 7 AM for his clingy and horny boyfriend. Just for him. It was a bit dark but he could see a bit of the early daylight peeking in, giving Tord a bit of an ethereal glow. His hair was a mess but still Tom could make out the signature horns that made him smile a bit. He was pleased to see Tord had discarded his shirt and from the angle the camera was at, his pants were undone and he could see a glimpse of a tent. Tord must've fallen asleep in his work clothes again.

"I guess so," Tom mumbled, a small smile finding its way on his face. 

 _"Do you still want to continue?"_ His lover inquired, not for his own gain but for Tom's.

"Oh. Um, don't you have work to do? I don't wanna keep you up too much." Speaking of, his length had become a bit flaccid now, after being neglected.

 _"I'll be fine, don't worry. Do you still want to continue?"_ He repeated.

Then, Tom smiled sweetly, heart swelling at the concern in Tord's eyes. God he loved this man.

A small laugh left Tord again as he rose a brow, _"I love you too,"_ Shit, he'd said that out loud, _"But that doesn't answer my question—."_

"Y-Yeah! I, I do."

Tord grinned a bit, easily slipping back into character, _"I was hoping you'd say that. I want you to play with yourself for me,"_ Tom realised this was probably to get hard again, which wasn't a difficult task.

He slid a hand up his chest to flick and play with his nipples again, spreading his legs as a hand came down to rub his thighs and neared his hole, this time prodding at it. He heard no complaint coming from Tord so he sunk a finger in, slowly starting to thrust as moans slowly left his mouth.

 _"Play with your cock,"_ Came a whisper, Tom momentarily thinking of it as his self conscious talking but he was pretty sure it was not Norwegian. Either way, the hand playing with his nipples slid down to grip his length, pumping it back to life as the blood rushed back to it. _"Add another finger,"_ and another finger slid into his hole. Tom began scissoring his fingers, desperate moans leaving him. _"Another."_ Then another finger followed the other two, stretching his tight hole as he bucked his hips into his fist then down on his fingers _. "So pretty, you're doing so good for me Thomas. Master loves you, I love you so much, min juvel."_

Tom soaked up the praise hungrily, opening his eyes and looking back down his phone screen (when did he close them anyway?) to see a quietly panting Tord, gripping his own hard and long length, idly swiping the head and smearing precum over the head. The sight had saliva building up in his mouth as he licked his suddenly dry lips, half lidded gaze locked onto it. The other smirked when he realised he was being stared at, _"You'll get this soon, I promise you, slut."_ The Brit whined slightly, moaning in response but he couldn't argue since after all, Master always kept his promises.

"Master, master please can I play with the dildo now?" Tom whimpered.

_"Mm. Alright, if you think you're ready, why don't you slam into your slutty hole like a good whore?"_

"B-But..."

 _"Or well, if you really think you're not ready yet, then you can go back to your fingers since they are clearly more fulfilling,"_ Tord hummed dismissively.

"No! Fuck, okay. I-I'll do it," Tom mumbled, picked up the dildo and pouring a lube onto it. He gripped it, pumping the dildo to ensure it was truly covered and slick before he leaned back and teased the head into his hole with a small whimper. Then finally, he slammed it in, feeling more full than he had been in those last few days. His eyes widened as a loud moan ripped through him. He swore he heard a grunt come from Tord at the sight, easily taking it all in seeing as he'd taken on something much larger more than once. Using one arm, held a leg up to his chest to give himself more access and Tord a better view. 

 _"Fuck, Thomas. You're s... something else,"_ he heard Tord mumble, peeking at him again to find the ex-military soldier roughly fucking his hand. He took pride in making the other fall apart from just seeing Tom fuck himself.

"T-Th- ah! That, g-good... Or?" Tom managed out, moving his hand rapidly and tilting the dildo to press into his prostate, which had him almost cum because _finally._

 _"That's... P-perfect. You're perfect..."_ Tom picked up, and now that, that had him cumming with a loud yell and a call of his lover's name. He continued to thrust the toy into him until he came down from his high, chest covered with cum. He slumped, watching as Tord groaned and panted, closing his eyes as he continued to pleasure himself. God that was really hot. Finally, Tord came some time after Tom (who had become hard again at the sight and leisurely jacked himself off before he came a second time just before Tord). 

They were both left panting heavily, fatigue finally hitting Tom right on the head. He picked up the phone, laying down in his bed again as his eyes began to droop a bit but he refused to go to sleep for once. Tord seemed be in a round about same state. "Mm... I should go. Thank you, master. I love you," Tom whispered once he found his words.

 _"Good night, min kjærlighet. Sleep well, I love you too,"_ Tord rumbled in that groggy and really hot voice of his. Then Tom was left with himself, a contact screen and cum on his chest. Tom smiled a bit and went onto the camera once more, snapping a photos of himself, covered in his own cum, one of him even licking a bit off of his finger and a few pictures of his abused entrance.

Finally, he turned off the phone and let sleep's embrace coarse him to bed as his grip fell limp and his phone fell onto the pillow. The next morning, he'd be sure to send those pictures to Tord with a suggestive caption then force himself to face his friends' wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fucking fic yet, be happy-  
> Also, I was eager to finish this so I haven't really proofread it, so if you find any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me, I'll fix them right away.
> 
> update - 4/13 : did some minor edits, like Tom worrying over Edd and Matt hearing because I remembered he sound proofed his room and other grammatical shit


End file.
